


queer-platonic relationship ask meme (peri and six)

by sixth_dr_whomst



Series: queer-focused fics [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Asexual Doctor (Doctor Who), Asexual Relationship, Gen, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixth_dr_whomst/pseuds/sixth_dr_whomst
Summary: an adapted ask meme from @qpr-suggestion from tumblr, adapted for the sixth doctor and peri brown's relationship.





	queer-platonic relationship ask meme (peri and six)

**Author's Note:**

> link to original ask meme here --> https://qpr-suggestion.tumblr.com/post/166574858573/qpr-asks-1-where-did-you-guys-meet-2-who

1\. who asked who to be in a qpr?  
the doctor tried to drop hints. they won’t be the first to admit they aren’t good at communicating with people, but it’s true. eventually (after a week) they got fed up with hinting at it and straight up asked her to be their qpp.

2\. which one of them is smol (the one who loves to be cuddled, called pet names etc) and which one is tol (the one who cuddles, calls the smol one pet names, etc)  
as much as they like to pretend they aren’t, the doctor is the smol. people like to tease them about being very cat like, but that all comes from the fact that they are. they want physical affection like cuddles and the like, but they generally don’t initiate to preserve their image. (they sit and stare intently at peri until she looks back at them and goes “are you going to sit there until i cuddle with you.” they just blink. she rolls her eyes and joins them on their side of the couch. they basically curl their entire body around her.)

3\. who’s more clingy?  
hmmmm...you can’t call either of them “more clingy”. they’re objectively at the same level of clinginess.

4\. who had a squish on who first?  
the doctor had a squish first. peri, for completely understandable and valid reasons, distrusted the doctor immediately after regeneration, and it took her time to regain trust and friendship with them.

5\. who introduced the term qpr to who?  
frankly, the tardis. peri’s from the 1980s, and the doctor (despite what they like to say) isn’t the be-all-end-all of knowledge. so the tardis starts to catch onto what’s going on with these two, and “helpfully” leaves a book from 22nd-ish era Earth about qprs and what it really means and the theory behind it for the doctor to find. and the doctor is kinda like “hmmmm mayhaps i should use this and try and explain this to peri.” this is a good term, they decide, and it fits how i feel about her, so i may as well share it with her and hope she understands what i’m getting at.

6\. are any of them aro and/or ace?  
both! both are aroace.

7\. do they cuddle?  
y e s. the doctor is good for cuddling, and it’s a good form of stress relief for the both of them (what with the running for their respective lives and such). plus, cuddling is just fun, y’know?

8\. what’s the farthest they would go in terms of affection?  
maybe cheek kisses. they don’t mind holding hands, pet names, but the doctor doesn’t do kissing or sex.

9\. favorite pet name they call each other?  
they don’t really have pet names for each other.

10\. what are their plans for the future?  
in essence, their plans are “don’t die tomorrow and keep exploring and doing good”. anything beyond that isn’t thought out.

11\. does anyone else know they’re in a qpr?  
not really. while the doctor doesn’t mind being open about their relationships, peri would prefer to not have everyone that’s trying to kill them know their relationship status.

12\. what song do they dedicate to their qpp?  
they don’t really have a song they dedicate to it.

13\. how often do they see each other?  
considering they live together on a space/time ship...gonna go with often. :D

14\. how did they find out about qpr’s?  
the tardis got grumpy at the doctor and yeeted a book at them.

15\. what does their qpp mean to them?  
to the doctor, peri is a stable place. she’s someone to call them out on their bullshit sometimes, and someone who knows them well enough to understand what they mean when they speak. she can see past some of their act and treats them with humanity and kindness. peri is someone who knows they aren’t as perfect and amazing as they act, but doesn’t care and cares for them anyways.  
to peri, the doctor is change. she knew them before they had this face, but they changed and they changed her. she grew as a person from travelling with them, and she gets to witness all this change around her. and while some of it is good, and some of it is bad, it’s constantly in motion and so is she. she gets to change with them, she gets to watch them change, and even though they may not always be the same face, they’re always the doctor.

16\. what’s their favorite thing about their qpp?  
the doctor really appreciates peri staying. they don’t often express it well, but they are seriously grateful that she didn’t leave after their regeneration. they would have understood, but they’re grateful she’s still around.  
peri appreciates the fact that the doctor doesn’t let people control them. she, along with most other people know, that if they’re doing something, it’s because they decided to. (also peri probably: “best quality: their wiggles”)

17\. (if they haven’t already) would they be open to adding a third person to their qpr?  
they’re both fairly ambivalent, but due to circumstances, it’s unlikely it would happen.

18\. your choice! ask whatever question you want!  
(me? using this as a spot to add random angst bc i have Many Feelings? more likely than you think)  
later regenerations are always really hesitant to answer people when they ask about their previous relationships. partly because they assume it’s going to lead into romantic nonsense and they want to respect peri’s memory and not let people assume she liked them like that, but also because it just plain hurts to think about some of the things they should have said but didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month! take care of yourselves, and know that i love yall with all my heart <3


End file.
